Secret the spice of life
by Shadow-Foxy
Summary: The whole gang has graduated from high school. Everyone is starting university coming fall, while working. It is summer now. Everything is good, especially when this new guy shows up or is it. Losing friends is hard enough but for you to alone see the
1. Default Chapter

Hi Everyone! I am trying to write a Card Captor Sakura Story. I like the anime very much. I would like it if you would read and review, Giving me ideas, on how to improve. This is my first time.

Chapter 1

Sakura was spacing out. She had been doing this a lot today.

Tomoyo asked shaking her lightly "Sakura, Are you alright? You haven't really said anything today."

Sakura sighed sadly "Richard has left us all. Mina too"

Tomoyo whispered "I know"

"He said he'd be careful." Exclaimed a girl with dull emerald eye.

"Sakura there is nothing he could have done. You know that just as well" answered Tomoyo.

It had been two years since that dreadful day.

Flashback

The blue haired boy tapped her in the shoulder.

"Hoe!" Sakura spun "Richard?"

"Yeah! I have been calling you for last 10 minutes where is your head at?" Richard asked panting.

"…"

"I am leaving tomorrow as you know!" he said still catching his breath.

"Yeah" Sakura replied sadly.

"The plane destination has changed. " he said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked ready with another set of question forming in her head.

He sighed "Sakura, Mina needs me."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I will come back." He said starring at nothing particular.

"…"

"You know how Mina and I have a connection?" Sakura nodded "She is stuck at the Mayan site"

Sakura gasped "But that place just had an earthquake."

"Yeah, well I joined the search team. I just thought my connection to Mina might make it easier for us to find them"

"Just be careful" Sakura asked. They walked for sometime just talking.

"Promise me you will be careful" Sakura said as they said their final goodbye. Sakura so badly wanted to go to the airport but she had a midterm.

It had been a week since Richard left.

Sakura sat down in front of the TV switching channels when something got her attention. It was some news about the Mayan site Mina was at and Richard had gone to too. She gasped. The site had collapsed and all rescuers, searchers and archeology students were pronounced dead. The news said that it was for sure that no one had survived.

End of Flashback

_Today she was graduating from her high school. She missed Mina and Richard very much. Richard use to make fun of Sakura about how she was never going to complete high school because of her hate for Math._

Sakura sighed for the third time.

Eriol stared at her "Sakura, We all miss them."

"I think he knew he was going to die" suddenly Sakura said

Chiharu stared at her "Ok Sakura, you have finally lost it"

Sakura "The way he said goodbye. I don't think … he … he expected to die before meeting her though, but he said he didn't know if he'd at all be coming back"

… _The ceremony continued_…

She was very tired when she had come home last night. She had visited the place dedicated to them. (All the friends together built a makeshift memorial place for them)

Sakura looked at her alarm clock. "Oh shit! I am going to be late." In an instant Sakura was up off her bed, showered. After grabbing her breakfast she slipped into her shoes and ran out.

She usually met her gang for below a cherry blossom tree. She headed there.

Jamie stared at Meilin who wanted to know when Syaoran was coming.

Sakura asked "Tell what?" as she made it to their spot with 10 minutes to spare.

"Syaoran will be coming here." Answered Eriol

"Oh, who is that?"

"Our cousin" answered an ecstatic Meilin

"He is coming tomorrow. He wanted to get settled here and take care of some business before starting school in the fall with us."

"…"

They all took off in different directions for their work.

All the girls worked at a company called "Friends Corner" (watchya think of the name, any better suggestions?) It was a bookstore - craft store - music store - computer center - and a breakfast place in one. While the guys worked in different places

Subway, Future shop, Radio Shack.

After completing her last client for the day Sakura grabbed her purse and headed with all the other girls to the place where they met this morning.

After exchanging greeting Eriol told Tomoyo that Jamie would be picking her tomorrow because he had to go the airport.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Sakura.

"I thought we could go to the river front and roller blade" answered Meilin

Then that is what we'll do see you there in 2 hours. She said heading towards home. She had to get home cook dinner. She and her brother had an understanding. She cooks - he cleans... He cooks - she cleans…(lucky her she made a bigger mess among the two.)

After making dinner she checked her emails and mails. She also made some appointments and changed her clothes and headed out.

"I can't believe he is actually coming" exclaimed Meilin

"He was suppose to come last year itself, but because of how things were there he couldn't come." said Eriol

"Hi all!" exclaimed Sakura

"Late as usual I see" Takashi said earning a slap from Chiharu.

After sometime all the boys decide to race.

"You know something I think Meilin is right. Sakura might be just in for it." exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Huh! What? Tomoyo" Sakura warned.

"Oh it's nothing Sakura. We just were going to set you and Syaoran up…" Meilin exclaimed.

"Oh No. You are not doing any of that." stated Eriol firmly.

"And why not?" Meilin counterattacked glaring at him.

"You are not doing anything like that Meilin. Remember the last time, how it turned out?" Eriol firmly stated.

"You are such a spoil sport." Meilin cried.

After an hour of skating… "I am bored" said Meilin

Me too, everyone agreed.

"Let's go watch a movie" Sakura suggested.

Every one agreed then got into their car, and went to silver city.

"Sakura, wake up already! You are going to be late for work" called out Touya

Sakura was in her training room oblivious to this. She completed last of her exercises and came back to the present time. She went to shower, put on her work uniform and headed out the door after grabbing her breakfast.

"Otou-san, have a nice trip." She said as she headed down the road.

"I swear that girl is oblivious to life itself." Touya commented.

Her father just laughed.

When she reached her usual spot to her surprise no one was there. "What's going on?" She asked more to herself and checked the watch. There were twenty minutes before the work started. "Where is everyone?"

Then she heard a car to pull up. A smile appeared on her face as she recognized the car license plate. "Here I thought you all made a different plan and forgot about me" she said.

"S-a-ku-ra?" asked Takashi.

Sakura nodded.

"I guess there is a first time for everything." Takashi said laughing.

"Yep! This is the first time u came before earlier than ten minutes" Sakura said and everyone laughed at that.

(_In This story Sakura does not have magic and so far she doesn't know Syaoran yet. This morning her father has gone to a meeting. Touya always does a séance and looks into the future (he can do that) whenever his father has to go out.)_

"So Meilin, What's going on? I thought you said you were going to with Eriol, to pick what's his name." asked Sakura

Meilin laughed "I wanted to, but my boss said that he couldn't give me the day off. Oh and HIS name is 'Syaoran Li'."

"Sakura, how can you manage to forget his name?" asked Tomoyo

Everyone laughed. They all part as usual.

She soon found out that she would have to fill in for a guy name Jason, who worked at the Tim Horton's in the store. She had just come from her break.

"Hi, how are you sir?" Sakura asked her customer

"Fine thx. I will have a large English Toffee, a medium Mocha Latte and also a dozen of donut please."

"That will be 10 dollars and 80 cents."

She handed him everything, wished him a nice day after. (Have to make her look like she's actually working .) She continued with other customers. Soon the day came to an end.

Meilin got her last customer done and headed with everyone out.

Meilin said "I wonder if Eriol went to work or he had the day off, thanks to Syaoran. I can't believe I get to see him."

Sakura laughed "You sound more like a girlfriend than a cousin"

"Who says what you see is what you get." Tomoyo said and then went to explain "Meilin and Syaoran were engaged, you know our culture, and she is a very distant cousin"

"Oh, I will never get these culture differences." Sighed Sakura.

Every just stared at her. Afterwards they all just went in their own direction.

While heading home she grabbed some groceries.

The next day went about the same way for the most of it anyway.

"Sakura are you coming to the club tonight" asked an excited Meiling, when they met up after their work for the day.

"Yes I am." she replied.

She was humming to herself thinking about what she would wear, when someone stopped her in the road….

What do you think happens?

"Can you tell me how to get this address" asked a young man not much older than her… She pointed the direction and walked…There was something about him but she couldn't place her hand on it.

With it still on her mind she took off in the direction she was walking in before being stopped. She reached her home changed did the cooking, and then went to take a shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Touya I am going out and will return really late don't worry about me" she told the man that had just entered.

"During a week night?" asked Touya

"Don't you start with me! I work and am independent and will be starting university coming fall." she answered.

"Ya ya I know" he was saying when she started to head down the stairs and all you suddenly hear is "IN THAT?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yea! You got a problem with that she said glaring at him."

He returned the glare "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE IN THAT" he exclaimed


	2. LikeNot Like

Here is the second chapter. I hope some1 reads .

Chapter 2

"Can you tell me how to get this address" asked a young man not much older than her… She pointed the direction and walked…There was something about him but she couldn't place her hand on it.

With it still on her mind she took off in the direction she was walking in before being stopped. She reached her home changed did the cooking, and then went to take a shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Touya I am going out and will return really late don't worry about me" she told the man that had just entered.

"During a week night?" asked Touya

"Don't you start with me! I work and am independent and will be starting university coming fall." she answered.

"Ya ya I know" he was saying when she started to head down the stairs and all you suddenly hear is "IN THAT?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yea! You got a problem with that she said glaring at him."

He returned the glare "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE IN THAT" he exclaimed

"And why not" she shot back. Both the sibling fought over her going out. At the end she said "We do this every time I go to a club and I win every time. Why don't you just give up and let me live my life"

He sighs in defeat. They had gone over this too many times. How cruel the world was, how vulnerable she looked in it and how she was asking for unwanted attention and other things like that.

After winning yet another battle with her brother she told him what dinner was. She then slipped into her light pink high heels. She got into her Black Mustang and took off. (She doesn't drive to work because she lives very close to her working place and is considerate of the environment but not crazy about it either)

She drove to the other side of the town to Club DRACO'S LAIR (I made it up, what do u think?)

From outside it just looked like any other building … Hence BORING

She went there and met with her female friends anyway… The guys had already gone in.

"The new guy is so handsome" exclaimed a hyper Naoko who was wearing a black mini skirt and a glittery green tube top with a picture of a dragon in the front. Her hair which was should length was open.

Meilin laughed "Did we forget to tell you that he was very attractive" she said emphasizing 'attractive' she wore a sparkly silver mini skirt and a blood red halter top. Her hair was in a messy yet fashionable bun.

Tomoyo giggled taping all of them entering yet another club. She was wearing a glitter purple color off - shoulder dress that matched her eye. Her hair was done up.

"We are all here. Can we go in plzzzz" asked Chiharu she was wearing a navy blue tube top and matching mini skirt. Her hair was cut short.

"Ya lets go," Sakura exclaimed. She was wearing glitter baby pink diagonal top with a strip in the back… front of her top went above her belly button and the back had a small piece of clothing holding the dress up and matching skirt. Her auburn hair had blonde and red highlights.

(They all wore matching shoes... I am sure you figured that . )

They all went in found the guys and started dancing. After a while Sakura relieved herself and went to the bar and order sprite. (She doesn't drink alcohol because she has to drive afterwards)

While just sipping her sprite, she felt like someone was watching her. She had felt like that during the dance as well. She waited for sometime but when it seemed that he wouldn't change she decided she might as well go face him)

She turned and amber met emerald.

SYAORAN'S POV

As all the guys got of the table they were at and headed towards the girls. I got a glimpse of Eriol's girlfriend since he had mentioned her in his letter; originally she was going to come with him when he came to pick her up. He also saw his cousin, he saw the other girls he guessed to be Mika, and Takashi's girlfriends. Then his eyes landed on the pink angel. He had to get a hold of Eriol to keep himself from falling. For a minute there he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He had never felt like that, he always had himself under control. He excused him saying he needed something to drink. He couldn't understand why him mouth was suddenly very dry. He drank the rest of the drink he had been drinking while waiting for the girls. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not even to order another drink, she had him mesmerized. She had all the right curves in the right places. She was there dancing among the girls. When the slow song started she started to walk away as everyone split couples, relief fled him. This meant she was still single or at least he hoped so. He saw that she ordered something non-alcoholic. For the first time in his life he felt confused, so many emotion at once. When she turned to face him his breath got caught in his throat everything around them seemed to dissolve. She had the brightest most beautiful green eyes. He could've have sworn that he saw waves in them. With her pink dress contrasting emerald eyes and such long beautiful auburn hair she looked nothing less of a goddess.

SAKURA'S POV

All of us went in, and as I entered I felt like someone was watching. I let it go saying probably because I just entered. The guys came over, and as you know it Meilin went into I heard he's here, where is he. Why is he not here and many other questions. We went to dance floor and started to dance as a group. A couple songs went by and I still felt like I was being starred at. Reasoning to paranoia I ignored it. After a while I a slow song started. I excused myself. I decided to go and have something to drink. While I was ordering my drink, I got that feeling again. On my instinct I turned and spun. I saw the reason for my paranoia. There in one of the counters in the second floor sat the man that even after seeing that she had caught him in the act hadn't taken his eyes off her. Anyone else would have liked, he had good looks, was well built and by the look of things was on the rich side but not her she was utterly disgusted.

NORMAL POV

Sakura started walking towards him. "Are you mentally ill, or just rude"

Syaoran's very intelligent reply was "huh?"

"You were staring at me for sometime, weren't you?" asked Sakura very annoyed with him

"Yes…I mean No… I mean ……. " stuttered Syaoran. He was taken back by her forward asking.

"Whatever. Just don't stare at me anymore." She said and then started to walkaway.

Seeing this Syaoran got up from his seat and went towards her.

"I think we got off to a wrong start. I am Syaoran Li." He said extending his hand

"Sakura Kinomoto." She answered, and then took off without shaking his hand.

He stood there stunned by her attitude until Eriol came to get him.

"Li, I've been looking for you all over. What has gotten u so stumped?" he asked looking at his cousin.

Li shook his head to clear his thought and then looked at Eriol "Nothing. Lets go"

"Ok"

Both he and Eriol took off towards where the others were waiting for him.

"This is Syaoran Li, my cou" started Eriol

"Ya, we know. The arrogant bastard that think there is nothing wrong with just staring at someone." Interrupted Sakura

"Atleast I don't think of myself so high that I don't shake someone hand when they are trying to be nice" answered Syaoran.

"Do as you please. Go and shake every tom, dick and harry's hand. Just stay out of my way."

He faced Eriol "She's calling me, arrogant?"

Rest of the people in the group "…"

"Whatever!" she spun to her group "Lets go!"

"yeah, I see that your vocabulary is very limited." Syaoran said chuckling

Clears throat "Sakura, Syaoran both of you stop now!"

They both glared at him.

Eriol continued "Everybody, this is MY COUSIN Syaoran. He is from China. He landed this afternoon." Then he faced Sakura "I remember you telling me that you were going to try and get along with him."

"I ………. Eriol you forgot to mention something. YOUR COUSIN A THICK HEADED ASSHOLE!" with that she took off towards her car leaving everyone starting at the way she departed.

They heard a slight chuckle "What do you think is so funny?" asked Meilin

"She is dense, if she had the nerve to call me thick headed" he replied very politely.

They all looked at him. He smiled "I am not thick headed, I am a pain in the ass" he proudly stated then grabbed Eriol and took off. "I am depended on you for being driven."

Everyone just stared at him.

"This is going to be one interesting summer." Tomoyo stated looking at the rest that were still there.

One by one every couple took off.

Sakura woke up early again, but instead of doing her training in the training room she decided jog outside.

Syaoran, had just stepped out of the house. He wanted to check this place out, before getting to busy to get fully involved for the reason he had come.

After her morning jog she got home cooked breakfast, did her work and got ready for work. While getting ready, she got a call.

"Hello"

….

"Ya, I no."

…

"Not that I would know off"

…

"Ya, I went there this morning, nothing out of the ordinary."

…

"ok, I will tc

…

See ya

Then she took off, for her work.

Plz review, tell me if u think i should change something. I am ready for constructive criticizm.


	3. Phone Calls!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer …. I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Some of the characters in the story, and the story itself is mine. Do not Sue me. I am already broke ..

Summary : The whole gang has graduated from high school. Everyone is starting university coming fall, while working. It is summer now. Everything is good, especially when this new guy shows up or is it. Losing friends is hard enough but for you to alone see the

Last Chapter….

After her morning jog she got home cooked breakfast, did her work and got ready for work. While getting ready, she got a call.

"Hello"

….

"Ya, I no."

…

"Not that I would know off"

…

"Ya, I went there this morning, nothing out of the ordinary."

…

"ok, I will tc

…

Plz Review … Suggestion are welcome.

Now On with the next Chapter of the story….

Everyone meets below the cherry blossom tree. Li comes there as well, but Sakura is preoccupied therefore does not pay attention to him.

Sakura's Thoughts

Hmmm… Chimera's are suppose to be in town, but I didn't see any there. What was Mei's stupid cousin doing there? Does he want to die? Did Jamie mess the gang up… No Chimera but I saw a Garuda.

She suddenly turns to her friends and says "Guyz, I gotta make a phone call. Be Right Back"

Rest just stare at her retiring back. Eriol finally said "Think its actually phone call or Richard, Mina"

Tomoyo had been debating whether to go after her, when Eriol grabbed her and said, every time you go after when supposedly has to make a phone call … Any girl follows her all she does is lose her temper and hurt you. Let her be, maybe she just needs to be alone.

Sakura's Phone Call

Sakura said "Hey Jamie, Can you confirm from him that it was the Chimeras? I went there this morning, and I didn't see any…. I did see Tony though."

…

"Yes, I am sure. I agree I don't know what he looks like… but I have seen others remember?"

…

"While your at it, there is this guy, he is related to my friends, so I cant do it myself, remember they don't know this about me. Warn him to stay away."

…

"Got your paper and pen? Ok Syaoran Li. S-y-a-o-r-a-n L-i. That's the name… He's staying with Eriol Hiirigizawa. E-r-i-o-l h-i-i-r-i-g-i-z-a-w-a-. That address is 455 Maple Blvd.

…

"No. I cant. He'll get curious. Eriol would get involved. Then its just a matter of time, all this secret will be in the open."

…

"Ok. I will Call you afterwards."

…

"Bye Take Care.

She kept her phone and spun to see all friends running towards her. She stared at them.

Meilin exclaimed "Sakura, Lets go. We are going to be late."

Sakura hearing her out of breath friend checked her watch and found out she had only 5 mins to get to work.

Once there she got to doing her work, filling in for Jason today aswell. While she was working she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. During her break she told her friends that she had to make another 'phone call', and left.

Once she was gone. Tomoyo spoke up "Was it just me or was Sakura acting fidgety?"

Meilin said " She can be secretive, fidgety, Angry who can talk to her. She is just becoming like Syaoran."

Everyone spun to Meilin, Kaho asked " What do u mean?"

Meilin answered "Has anyone noticed, how she is spaced out a lot, makes a lot of phone calls." getting a nod from all she continued "She also is usually polite to people."

Everyone nodded and exclaimed "Yeah, but what does that have to do Syaoran Li"

Meilin took a deep breath in "Syaoran was a friendly fool, who would do anything just to make anyone smile. Then his dad got caught in a crossfire among two gangs. Now He has become cold - hearted and non-emotional being, who's only purpose is to protect those who are fortunate enough to get close to him. Except for the people close to him, everyone finds him to be a cold-hearted egoistical maniac, who is bent on annihilating anyone who's standing his path. After the incident, he has become the best in martial arts. Knowing him, I don't know what else has he done that the family and friends are not aware off. Last I heard not sure how true, but he had got in problem with the police for beating a gangster up."

Everyone stared at Meilin.

Sakura's Phone Call

"Hey Jamie, so what's new?"

…

"Yes, I saw Tony. That's pretty much given. I see who's he?"

…

"Let me know if you find anything"

…

Ok bye tc.

…

Keeps the phone, and heads back to where her friends are sitting. It ends up being uneventful for the rest of the work time.

After work they all meet and make plans of meeting an hour and go bowling. She gets home finds that her brother had come and cooked so she cleaned up then went took a shower, and got dressed.

She was about to step out the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi"

…

"How did you get this number?"

…

"Ok, if you expect me to come see you, you'll have to work harder."

…

"Well for starters, your name."

…

"What? How do I know that -"

…

"Alright, My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Now answer all that I ask."

…

"What do you look like, and don't make anything up!"

…

"Oh! are you kidding! That's impossible"

…

"Fine, I'll see you there."

…

Makes another Phone call.

"Hi Tomoyo"

…

"I just remembered something I had to do, I am going to have to take a rain check on the bowling."

…

"No, I'll call you later Bye for now"

…

Then she took off, in the opposite direction.

Once she gets to MIC MAC PARK. She looks around… Her eyes fall on him, and he starts coming towards.

All she says is "You here?"

AUTHOR"S NOTE : Plz Review .. Thank you for reading.

Points at the drop down menu


End file.
